Pencil Klapof Doesn't Learn It Correctly/Transcript
Pencil Klapof: *sighs sadly* i'm bad at it but i can't learn it correctly... El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: Hey Pencil Klapof! You're here for good! (Pencil Klapof is scared) El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: Oh, i don't scare you though, and are you ok? (silence) El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: Oh ok then. Pencil Klapof: Uh.... El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: i should know something... (El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016 walks away) Pencil Klapof: *offscreen* WAIT FOR ME! please don't go El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: Well that's fine... (El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016 sits next to Pencil Klapof & he look over it) El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: Hey, Is it ok about to learn it correctly? aren't you? Pencil Klapof: Wait what? No way! El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: I'm good at it to learn it forever *flashback in* I had doing exercise, reading, math, and more stuffs, and i win the game called Super Kirby Clash. and theirs more things that i'm a good person. but i'm happy to be life more than this. *end of flashback* Pencil Klapof: Umm ok, that was SO DISGUSTING THOUGH!! *PK Horrified* Oh i'm very sorry. El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016 is totally still speechless Pencil Klapof: *Verge of tears* i need you from work. please... (El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016 is still speechless) Pencil Klapof: O-Oh My goodness! S-She didn't hear from me. I've might've to stop this from now on. *Pencil Klapof Starts to Crying* Pencil Klapof runs away El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: Uhh.. are you ok bestie? Pencil Klapof: Like, i can't tell me who send me a death threats. but-i don't wanna get mad, i don't wanna get mad now! El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: You know death threats don't work, but nobody send you a death threats in a chat like that. but everything is gonnna be ok. Pencil Klapof: You're the one who just know me. I'M A BAD PERSON! *Crying* El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: theirs no need to saying that. i know how you feel about this to live in USA Formed. Pencil Klapof: *sniffs* how? El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: I was joking. i know that what is look like, everyone didn't remember me with those beautiful one of my favorite parts and more like it. i just know why is go their through the wall. but in insult such as "El Gorkiko" and "Assholes". Pencil Klapof: I-I don't know why. El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: It's ok then bestie. Pencil Klapof: Yeah, that's kinda cool. El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: So, i have an idea, why not to you were good at learning and any stuffs. Pencil Klapof: Oh yeah that's right! i was bad at it, now i'm now good at these. it's just a only one should difficult from a results. El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: Come on now! go for it (Spongebob Title card: Two Hours Later) Pencil Klapof: What do you think of mine, MATCH GALIPO!! El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: Wow! you did it, i like it the way that happened of you were good at math, science, and-and EVERYTHING LIKE THIS!!! Pencil Klapof: Really? El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: Hell yes! but i need to get more ideas (Brings out Kirby Models) Pencil Klapof: WHAT?! El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: hehe i'm just kidding dude, you're good at learning, and you though about a student for us? Pencil Klapof: Well, it seens like my channel is still here, but i don't want to get terminated on my channel. ok? El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: Ok. Pencil Klapof: Hey, you know what? I will do so, am i gonna win or not. i'm gonna do stuff everyday and i'll get a make an oc soon in public! El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: Yes! but seriously, it seens like this process (El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016 Holds a Kirby Models) (To be Continued...) Category:Transcripts